


In The Heart of the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND USHIJIMA IS NOT ABUSIVE, M/M, Mutually Unrequited Ushijima/Oikawa, SPOILER: NO ONE DIES, Titanic AU, minor Ushijima/Tendou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's 1912, and Oikawa Tooru is engaged to be married as soon asTitanicreaches New York. There's only two things that could put a stop to this wedding: an iceberg and Iwaizumi Hajime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't... have an excuse for this. I love Titanic and Oikawa Tooru, and that's my only defense.

“You look beautiful, Tooru.”

Ushijima’s fingers lingered at his throat as he clasped a necklace around Oikawa’s collar. The gift was expensive, extravagant, and unique. Everything Oikawa had come to expect from his fiancé. 

“You always say that.” Oikawa answered, catching his hand in his own and squeezing his fingers. 

“It’s always true.” Ushijima replied, squeezing back briefly before he let go. “We should go to dinner, your mother will be waiting for us.”

Oikawa nodded, “Could you give me just a moment? I’d like to touch up my face.”

Ushijima stepped away, “I’ll just wait outside.”

Fine powder drifted through the air as Oikawa dusted it over his nose, catching in the light delicately before settling on the vanity. He spritzed a little perfume onto his wrists, wrinkling his nose at the floral scent. Another gift from Ushijima.

He stood and straightened his suit jacket, eyes catching on his new jewelry in the mirror. The blue stone was ostentatious, nestled where he would normally wear a bowtie. He stroked the gem, painfully aware that it was probably worth more than the combined contents of his luggage. 

Ushijima took his arm as soon as he stepped out, guiding him towards the dining room. 

“Are you enjoying our voyage so far?” he asked. 

“I hope so.” Oikawa answered, “It would be a shame to pay the ticket price for Titanic’s maiden voyage and not relish the experience. I didn’t know it was even possible for a ship to be so opulent.”

“Well, the engineering is quite ingenious.” Ushijima reminded him, “I had lunch with the architect yesterday, and he explained the modifications they’ve made to make this possible.”

Oikawa furrowed his brow, “Why didn’t I attend that lunch?”

“I didn’t think you would find it interesting.” Ushijima explained, “Would you like to be included next time?”

Oikawa looked away, “No, it’s alright.”

The doorman bowed as he opened the stained-glass door for them, and Oikawa scanned the dining room for their entourage. A sea of tall feathers and frothy lace surrounded them, making it difficult to pick out his mother. 

Ushijima had a couple inches on him, and he was able to spot them first. He pulled out Oikawa’s chair, and Oikawa thanked him gracefully as he sat. 

“Oh, Tooru!” his mother exclaimed the moment he took his seat. “That necklace is magnificent! Wakatoshi, you’ve really outdone yourself…”

The table fluttered with airy conversation as everyone joined in the discussion about the gift. He smiled and followed along, ignoring the distinct impression that no one was actually looking at his face. Their eyes slid right past his eyes to the jewel around his neck. 

Ushijima grabbed his hand underneath the table, a proud smile playing at the edges of his lips. 

Their champagne arrived, and Oikawa tried to disguise how much he was drinking by taking large sips when nobody was looking at him. Dinner was excellent. It always was. 

“Ushijima!” A boisterous voice called from across the room, and Oikawa held back a smile at the pinched look that appeared on his mother’s face. The Bokuto’s may have money, but she didn’t approve of Koutarou’s manners. On more than one occasion he’d heard her marvel at Keiji’s questionable choice in men. 

“Excuse me, Tooru.” Ushijima let go of his hand, “I’m sure Koutarou wants to discuss business. I’ll meet you back at your room in an hour or so.”

Oikawa nodded and leaned over so Ushijima could peck his cheek before getting up and stepping away. His eyes lingered on his fiancé’s back as he left to talk about things that might actually be considered important. 

“Well, I’m finished!” he announced brightly, lightly patting his mouth before he put his napkin down on his plate, “If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go for a walk while Wakatoshi is busy.”

“Oh, Tooru, do you need company?” His older brother asked, “I’d be happy to accompany you.”

Oikawa waved his hand dismissively, “Oh, don’t worry! I’ll be fine.”

Stepping outside of the interior of the ship, nippy air rushed into his lungs and Tooru gulped it down greedily. He let the icy oxygen purge his chest of its musty, perfumed contents. 

His feet took him on autopilot to his favorite place on the ship, going down staircases and through hallways until he was sure no one could follow him if they tried. 

The roar of displaced water greeted him as he approached the back of the boat, and he leaned over the railing eagerly to watch the swirling mass created by the ship’s propeller. He idly wondered how many tons of steel was required to move that much water. 

Loosening the top button of his collar, he took off his necklace and placed it in his pocket, relieved to have the pressure of it off his throat. With a sigh he swung himself up onto the railing, dangling his legs carelessly over the edge. 

His head tilted back, and he inhaled deeply, his pointed shoes kicking over the churning waves. 

“Hey!”

Oikawa’s eyes snapped open, and he turned to see somebody sprinting towards him. He turned to face them, straddling the railing so there was one leg on each side. 

“Are you talking to me?” he asked good-naturedly. 

“Yeah, what the hell are you doing?” The man looked stormy, glaring at Oikawa. 

“I’m just getting some fresh air.” Oikawa defended himself, “Is there something wrong with that?”

“Are you stupid?” His confronter eyed the railing nervously, “You realize you can get fresh air without getting yourself killed, right?”

Oikawa grinned, “Oh. Does this make you nervous?” 

He tipped towards the water, holding himself up with his hands. 

“Stop! Please stop!” The panic in the other man’s voice was real, “Do you have a death wish?”

Oikawa turned to the ocean contemplatively, “Hmm. Maybe. I’ve never thought about it.”

“Well, maybe we could think about it over here.” The stranger pleaded, “Please?”

He extended a hand, and Oikawa hesitated for just a second before taking it, letting himself be pulled away from the water. 

“I was just kidding, you know. I just like heights, I wasn’t going to do anything.”

“Well, I don’t like heights.” His self-appointed savior told him, “It makes me nauseous just seeing somebody balancing like that.”

Oikawa hummed in understanding, “Hmm, I apologize then. Brave hero, would you tell me your name?”

The stranger glared, “Don’t be an ass, I was just trying to help. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“I wasn’t teasing!” Oikawa lied, “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

“Lovely.” Iwaizumi turned away from him, “Stay away from railings.”

Oikawa ignored the dismissal, following Iwaizumi as he tried to flee. “Tell me about yourself, Iwaizumi Hajime. Are you always this impolite to strangers?”

“Why do you care?”

Oikawa tapped his chin, “I just don’t understand how somebody can insult me and insist they care about my wellbeing in the same sentence. Do you do this to everyone, or am I special?”

“I don’t care about your wellbeing.”

“Really? It seems like you do.”

“I don’t.” Iwaizumi assured him. 

“Then I guess you won’t care if I just go back to what I was doing before? Because now that you mention it, I’m not actually sure if I have a will to live, and I’d like to keep my options open.”

A vein in Iwaizumi’s forehead twitched, “Just go inside. It’s late, and I’m cold.”

“I didn’t ask you to stay with me!” Oikawa protested, “You’re free to go in without me.”

Iwaizumi glared, “I don’t trust you not to do some dumb shit as soon as you’re alone. Aren’t you cold too?”

Oikawa shrugged, but followed the shorter man back into the interior of the ship. “I guess the cold just feels good after being in the dining hall—it’s stifling in there.”

“Are you kidding me?” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “Are you actually complaining about eating in first class?”

“How do you know I’m first class?”

Iwaizumi gestured to his tuxedo, then looked down pointedly at his own plain outfit of a loose shirt paired with corduroy pants, “The dress code really gives you away.”

Oikawa picked at his sleeves, “I would trade you any day, honestly. This suit makes it so I can hardly move.”

“Yeah, sure. I bet you’re just dying to trade that vest for some suspenders.”

“I would!” Oikawa insisted, “You have no idea how difficult it is to dress up every evening just to eat!”

Tooru dropped down onto a bench, crossing his arms and looking at the floor. “I know it sounds crazy to complain, but right now I would do almost anything to spend a little time with people who don’t care if my shoes have been polished until they glow in the dark. I’m just… tired, I guess.”

Iwaizumi sighed and sat next to him, “It’s not that crazy, I guess. I think I’d take freedom over riches, if I was forced to choose.”

“Exactly!” Oikawa agreed enthusiastically, “And you can’t have both! The way I talk, the way I dress, hell, even the way I move—it’s all restricted. If I mess up even once, everyone will know within 24 hours. And they’ll never let me forget it.”

“Is that why you’re trying to throw yourself off the back of the boat?”

“I wasn’t going to jump off!” Oikawa reminded him, “It’s just a bit of a thrill.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, “Quick tip, it might be a good idea to get your adrenaline from less deadly activities. Like dancing, or drinking, or gambling. You know, what normal people do.”

“That’s the point, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa threw his hands up, “I can’t! Somebody would see me, and then I’d be ruined!”

“You’re exaggerating.” Iwaizumi scoffed, “I read about rich people doing dumb stuff in the papers all the time.”

“And when was the last time your vices were published in a newspaper?” Oikawa challenged, “That’s what I’m trying to tell you, there’s always somebody watching and waiting to exploit you.”

“Well, I guess that’s the price you pay for being able to afford diamond cufflinks!” Iwaizumi gestured to the glittering jewelry, and Oikawa covered them self-consciously with his other hand. 

They sat in silence for a moment, before Oikawa’s face lit up. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulder and smirked, “Why don’t you let me show you?”

“What?”

“I’ll show you!” Oikawa chirped, beaming at his brilliant idea, “Come to dinner with me tomorrow, and I’ll prove that high society isn’t all it’s cracked up to be!”

Iwaizumi shook Oikawa’s hand off his shoulder irritably, “No! What’s the matter with you? I can’t do that.”

“Why not?” Oikawa challenged, “Are you scared to see I’m right?”

“No! It’s not allowed, you dimwit.” Iwaizumi spat, “They don’t allow me up there. Apparently it’s offensive for people like you to look at poor people.”

“I can get you in. I’m a great liar, so I can just make something up. It’s no big deal.”

Iwaizumi spluttered, unable to grasp onto just one reason why that was a terrible idea. “What am I supposed to wear?” he pointed to his own plain outfit, “Your napkins are worth more than my clothes!”

“I’ll lend you something! Come on, we can go to my room right now!” Oikawa sprung up and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, dragging him down the hallway and towards the stairwell, “You’re a little shorter than me, but we can just pin the hems or something. You’ll see, Iwa-chan, being rich is the worst!”

“I don’t want to do this!” Iwaizumi protested desperately, resisting Oikawa’s pulling. 

The taller man paused and turned to face him, sticking his lower lip out a little. “Please, do this for me? I don’t know if I can take one more boring evening surrounded by stuffy elitists and their simpering wives. Having you there would make the night infinitely more interesting.”

Iwaizumi was at a loss, “I… I’m sorry, but this is a terrible idea.”

Oikawa deflated and let go of Iwaizumi’s hand. “Yeah… yeah, I guess you’re right. Forget it.”

It was ridiculous, but Iwaizumi felt his heart plummet at the other man’s obvious disappointment. Oikawa turned away from him, gaze turning towards the windows. The moonlight from outside hit the high planes of his face, and Iwaizumi had to look away when he saw tears glittering at the corners of Oikawa’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you, Iwaizumi. I’ll leave you alone now.” Oikawa started to walk away, and Iwaizumi caught his hand. 

Against his better judgment, he met Oikawa’s gaze and grumbled, “I’ll get to eat the food, right?”

As if a switch had been flipped, Oikawa lit up again, “You’ll come?”

Iwaizumi sighed, “Only if you can find me something to wear and a good excuse for being there. I’m not going to make a damn fool out of myself.”

“I’ll arrange everything, don’t you worry!” Oikawa reassured him, “It’ll be perfect! And you’ll be so miserable, you won’t believe it. You’ll beg me to never take you to a fancy dinner again!”

“I can’t wait.”


	2. Chapter 2

“This isn’t going to work!”

“Just suck it in, Iwa-chan! I’ve almost got it buttoned!”

Oikawa wrestled with the starched fabric of one of his shirts, trying to pull it shut across Iwaizumi’s chest.

“I can’t ‘suck in’ my shoulders, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi huffed, “It just doesn’t fit.”

“Well this is the biggest one I have, so it’s going to have to work!” Oikawa snapped, yanking at the lapels with no success. 

“Tooru.”

Oikawa froze at the quiet voice in his doorway, recognizing it as his fiancé’s. He threw his hands in the air and spun around, meeting Ushijima’s confused gaze. 

“What’s going on?” Ushijima’s brows were deeply furrowed, the corners of his mouth turned down. “Is this an affair?”

He didn’t sound angry, just perplexed, and affection for his gentle betrothed warmed Oikawa. 

“No, no of course not, ‘Toshi.” He assured him, approaching Ushijima and touching his cheek comfortingly, “This is Iwaizumi Hajime, and I’m trying to fit him into my clothes.”

“Oh.” Ushijima peeked over his shoulder at Iwaizumi, who was tugging at the shirt in an attempt to cover his bare chest. “Why?”

“You wouldn’t believe the evening I’ve had!” Oikawa swooned dramatically, “I’m practically beside myself.”

“Perhaps you should sit down.” Ushijima scooped him up smoothly and deposited him on the settee, “Tell me what happened.”

“Come sit down, Iwaizumi.” Oikawa waved him over, and Iwaizumi tentatively did as he was told, “I went for a walk after dinner, and I thought I would go take a look at the propeller.”

“Again?” Ushijima frowned, “I told you to stay away from there, Tooru.” 

“I know, I won’t do it again ‘Toshi. But I just wanted to look, and then I felt somebody grab me from behind!” Oikawa placed a hand over his eyes, “I thought I would faint, I was so frightened. They were trying to steal my necklace.”

He pulled the jewelry out of his pocket, holding it out and letting it pool in Ushijima’s hand, “The thief had me on the ground, when Iwaizumi appeared and pulled him off! He saved me, and thanks to him I still have your precious gift.”

“Was this criminal dealt with?” Ushijima asked, “Are you alright? Were you hurt in any way?”

Oikawa shook his head, “No, the man ran away before we could stop him. Iwaizumi was too busy taking care of me to go after him. But I’m perfectly alright, just shaken up.”

Ushijima turned to Iwaizumi, “You have my utmost respect and gratitude, sir. Thank you for helping my fiancé.”

Iwaizumi cleared his throat, “Yeah, um… no problem, sir.”

“I felt the same.” Oikawa added, “Which is why I invited him to dine with us tomorrow evening. I’m sure everyone will want to thank my savior. But Iwaizumi doesn’t have clothes that are appropriate, so I was trying to find him something of mine.”

Ushijima stood immediately, “Let me retrieve something from my own wardrobe. I think my measurements will be closer. Excuse me.”

The door shut behind him, and Iwaizumi turned a murderous glare at Oikawa, “You’re engaged?” he hissed.

“Yes?” Oikawa murmured back, “Why does that matter?”

“Because your fiancé could have snapped me in two if he hadn’t bought your bullshit!” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Ushijima’s harmless.”

Iwaizumi huffed and slumped in his chair, “I see that now, but I almost had a heart attack when he walked in.”

Oikawa just laughed at him, settling deeper into the soft cushions. 

“And what’s this damsel bullshit?” Iwaizumi gestured at his reclining body, “Why are you acting like some helpless airhead?”

Oikawa crossed his arms defensively, “I’m not acting!”

“The hell you’re not! I watched you dangle off the back of a boat, and you’re pretending like you can’t even walk on your own!”

“It’s just a thing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grumbled, “Ushijima likes taking care of me, so I let him.”

“But…”

Iwaizumi’s protest was interrupted by the latch on the door, Ushijima pushing it open with a pile of clothes in his arms. 

“These should be suitable, I think.” Ushijima held out the fabric, “Would you like to try them on?”

“Um… that’s alright, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Iwaizumi took the clothes, “They should be better than Oikawa’s, at any rate.”

“Yes, Tooru has a very slight frame.” Ushijima agreed, “But feel free to ask for something else if these don’t work.”

Iwaizumi nodded, “Right. I’ll do that.” He edged towards the door, “I’ll just, uh… be going then. Thank you for your kind invitation.”

“No, thank you.” Ushijima replied, “Do you have a plan for finding us tomorrow night?”

“Well…no…”

“You can meet us at the grand staircase.” Oikawa cut in, “At 6:30. We should find you fairly easily.”

Iwaizumi looked down at his feet, “I’m actually… I’m not allowed up there. Um…”

“I will arrange everything.” Ushijima assured him, “The staff will let you through.”

“Right.” Iwaizumi stood awkwardly for a moment, “I’ll see you later, then.”

“Goodbye, Iwaizumi.”

“Bye, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi left the room, turning his eyes to the heavens once he was finally out. He clutched the strange clothes tightly against his chest, briefly rubbing the soft textures between his fingers. 

God, he’d gotten himself into a mess.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re alright, Tooru?” Ushijima asked once they were alone, pressing a palm to his forehead, “Have your nerves passed?”

Oikawa hummed, “Yes, I’m feeling fine. Thank you for lending Iwaizumi clothes. I really want to show him how thankful I am for his bravery.”

“I feel the same.” Ushijima pushed Tooru up so he could also sit on the settee, pulling Oikawa into his lap. “I am relieved that you are alright.”

Oikawa leaned into the larger man’s chest, “I’m sorry I scared you. You thought I was cheating on you.”

Ushijima’s fingers found their way into his hair, “I would not have been angry, Tooru. Our arrangement is not conventional.”

“But I would have talked with you first. If that was something I wanted.”

They sat quietly like that for a moment, enjoying each other’s warmth. 

“I wouldn’t be upset, either, you know.” Oikawa told him softly, “If you wanted to find someone else.”

Ushijima’s hand kept carding through his locks, “We’ll worry about that when we need to. I do love you, Tooru, and we’ve made a commitment.”

“But it’s not fair!” Oikawa curled tighter into Ushijima’s chest, “If we haven’t fallen in love yet, we’re never going too! You deserve to look for somebody who can have a real relationship with.”

“Our relationship is real.”

“You know what I mean.” Oikawa chided, “I owe you so much, ‘Toshi, and I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.” Ushijima lifted his chin, so Oikawa had to look him in the eyes, “I am happy that you are far away from that monster your mother calls a catch. I am happy that you’re future is not doomed to hidden bruises and fake smiles. You have become a very dear friend to me, and nothing pleases me more than seeing you hope again.”

Tooru sniffled emotionally, “Don’t make me cry. I hate crying.”

“And I hate seeing you cry.”

* * *

Iwaizumi woke up to a harsh rapping on his cabin door. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stumbling out of bed while his bunkmate groaned at the sudden noise. 

He pulled open the door, blinking blearily at the sharply dressed attendant standing there. 

“I have a message for Iwaizumi Hajime.” A white gloved hand held out a piece of paper, and Iwaizumi squinted at it before taking it. 

The attendant bowed slightly, then turned and walked away. 

Iwaizumi shut the door and flopped back into bed, slitting the seal on the message to read it. 

_Meet me at the propeller at noon.  
-Oikawa _

He glared at the message, slightly miffed by the assumptions it made. What if he was busy? What if he didn’t want to see Oikawa again? Never mind that neither were true, they still could be. 

He turned over, pulling his blanket over his shoulders and staring at Oikawa’s neat, slanting handwriting. It didn’t make any sense, but he really did want to see him again. 

The man was an endless string of contradictions, and Iwaizumi felt intrigued by him in the same way he was interested by a difficult puzzle. Figuring him out was like an itch, or a challenge. 

And he would really love to draw him. 

Iwaizumi tucked the note under his pillow, pulling his blanket up to his chin. He would meet Oikawa, but he would forego the puzzle for a little while to sleep.

* * *

Iwaizumi openly snorted when he caught sight of Oikawa. The man was sitting primly next to the railing, a light umbrella held over his head. 

Oikawa waved at him happily once he spotted him, beckoning him over.

“What is that for?” Iwaizumi questioned, pointing at the umbrella. “There’s no rain.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue impatiently, “The sun is terrible for my complexion, Iwa-chan. I wouldn’t expect you to know anything about it, but I freckle very easily.”

Iwaizumi allowed himself half a second to imagine Tooru with freckles dusted over his nose, banishing the image before he could dwell on it. 

“Well, you look stupid.” Iwaizumi informed him as he sat down next to him, “The sun feels nice. You shouldn’t hide from it.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes at Iwaizumi’s ignorance, “I’m perfectly warm under here. I don’t need to be attacked by radiation to feel the heat.”

Iwaizumi shrugged, “I disagree, but I guess you can do what you want. Why did you want to meet me?”

Oikawa tilted his head, spinning his umbrella absent-mindedly, “I don’t really know. I just woke up and couldn’t stop thinking about you. I thought maybe seeing you would help.”

Iwaizumi flushed a little, “Doesn’t it bother your fiancé? You meeting up with me in private?”

Oikawa scowled, “I don’t answer to Ushijima. I can do what I want.” His expression softened, “And he really doesn’t mind, anyway.”

“How can he not mind?” Iwazuimi felt perplexed by the two men’s dynamic. “I don’t understand how he could walk in on you with a half dressed man in your room and not even bat an eye. Is he stupid?”

“He’s not stupid!” Oikawa defended, “’Toshi and I have a… complicated relationship.”

Iwaizumi reclined back, putting his hands behind head, “I’m listening.”

Oikawa huffed, “It’s really none of your business.”

Iwaizumi just waited, and it didn’t take long for Oikawa to cave, twisting his body so he was facing the other man directly. 

“Fine, I’ll tell you.” He twirled his umbrella nervously, “But only because I’ve kept it a secret for so long, and I’m desperate to tell somebody! And it’s not like you can get us in trouble.”

He leaned in conspiratorially, “Ushijima and I are engaged, but we aren’t in love.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, prompting more explanation. 

Oikawa’s eyes flicked from side to side nervously as he disclosed the rest of the story, “About a year ago, a suitor appeared. My mother liked him very much, but as I got to know him I got… nervous.”

Oikawa took a deep breath before continuing, “When we were alone, he would act out. His temper was awful, and disagreeing with him was always a disaster. Unfortunately, he has a lot of money, and it became clear that my mother intended for us to be engaged.”

As Oikawa got deeper into his story, he gradually dropped the umbrella, letting it sag by his side. The sun found his face, lightly falling on his cheeks.

“I panicked. I could see the path being laid out in front of me, leading straight off a cliff. ‘Toshi is a dear friend, and he visited me in London, trying to surprise me. He found me crying in my room, practically beside myself. He made me tell him what was wrong, and we announced our betrothal the next day.”

Oikawa paused, turning wistfully towards the ocean, “It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now we find ourselves with a whole new set of problems. We sort of hoped that eventually our friendship would blossom into love, but I doubt it ever will. Ushijima sees me as his delicate little brother, and I can never really be myself around him.”

He turned back towards Iwaizumi, “So I abandoned one loveless engagement for another. And we’re both trapped in it.”

Iwaizumi was at a loss, “That’s… complicated. But why did you lie then? Couldn't you have just told him what actually happened last night?”

Oikawa smiled ruefully, “Unfortunately, dishonesty is not something that comes naturally to my fiancé. He would have given us away immediately if he knew. What about you, Iwa-chan? Do you have any deep secrets you want to confess?”

“I don’t think so. I try to avoid subterfuge whenever possible.”

Oikawa pouted, “Well, I’ve just bared my soul to you, so you better tell me something about yourself.”

Iwaizumi racked his brain for anything interesting, “I guess… I’m an artist. Not a very successful one, but I try.”

Oikawa lit up, “An artist! How romantic—can I see your work?”

Iwaizumi shrugged and pulled his messenger bag around his body, sliding out his sketchbook, and handing it over. “I guess it’s the least I can do, after all the information you just dumped on me.”

Oikawa took the sketchpad eagerly, leafing through the first few pages. Cityscapes mostly, pencil sketchings of buildings and parks. He turned another page, then quickly slammed the book shut.

“Iwa-chan.” He whispered, eyes wide, “There’s a naked man in there.”

Iwaizumi chuckled and took the sketchbook, “Yeah, it’s called figure drawing, dummy. It’s not weird.”

Oikawa snatched the sketchbook back, slyly opening it back up to the picture of a naked figure leaning against a wall. He peaked at the next few drawings, seeing they had similar contents.

“Did you draw these from life?” Oikawa asked, simultaneously scandalized and fascinated.

“Yeah, prostitutes are a dime a dozen in Paris. They’re more than happy to stand around naked for an hour or so.” Iwaizumi informed him cheerfully, directing him to a page that was more detailed than the rest, “This woman was my favorite.”

Oikawa traced the image with his fingers, the charcoal dragged a little, and he quickly pulled away. The tips of his fingers came away stained, tinged black. 

“Um, I actually have a request.” For the first time, Iwaizumi looked a little embarrassed, “Would you mind if I draw you? I don’t want to get out of practice.”

Oikawa looked delighted, “You want me to be your model?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Oikawa pursed his lips, “As long as I can keep my clothes on, I don’t see any reason why not.”

Iwaizumi scowled, “I wasn’t planning on drawing you naked. Give me my sketchbook.”

Oikawa handed it over and Iwaizumi dug in his bag for graphite, dragging one of the deck chairs out so he could sit across from his subject. 

“Alright, you don’t have to sit too still, just pick a pose that feels natural.” He instructed. 

The umbrella went back up, and Oikawa crossed his legs. 

Iwaizumi sighed, “Give me that.” He took the umbrella, closing it and putting it by his side. “Don’t look at me, pick something else. You like the water, look at that.”

Oikawa huffed but did as he was told, turning so that he could peer down at the waves. 

By the time Iwaizumi had put in his guide lines, Oikawa had relaxed, and Hajime had to pause for just a second to process the disarming sight of Oikawa at ease. 

They weren’t actually there, but Iwaizumi drew him with freckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm having a lot of fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Iwaizumi’s first impression of high society was that they liked things that glittered just a little too much. 

Glass chandeliers, champagne flutes, white marble, sequined gowns, and flashy jewelry all caught the light and reflected it back in a blinding series of infinite distractions. The periphery of Iwaizumi’s vision blinked with brief flickers of light that were gone before he could turn to look. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his suit as he searched the room for Oikawa and Ushijima, craning his neck to peer over a flock of women with exponentially sized feathers on their hats. 

“Iwaizumi.” A deep voice called from his right, and Iwaizumi turned to see Ushijima and Oikawa wading through the crowd to get to him, “Iwaizumi, we’re here.”

Hajime’s eyes caught on Oikawa, unable to resist the temptation to drink him in. Polished from head to toe, not a hair out of place. He filed the image away quickly to draw later. 

Ushijima stood like a pillar next to him, and Oikawa looked so natural attached to him. They looked perfect together. Iwaizumi pulled on his sleeves self-consciously, suddenly intimately aware of how out of place he felt. 

“Iwa-chan, you came!” Oikawa gushed, pulling his hand away from Ushijima’s arm to fidget with Iwaizumi’s bowtie, “I can’t believe it, you actually look handsome!”

Iwaizumi flushed, swatting away Oikawa’s hands. “Stop that, let’s just go.”

Oikawa pouted but threaded his arm back into Ushijima’s, “Follow us, Iwa-chan. I can’t wait to introduce you to my family.”

Iwaizumi felt a flood of dread when Oikawa looked over his shoulder and gave him a devious grin, remembering that the goal of this dinner was to show him how miserable first-class was. He had a feeling Oikawa would make sure he proved his point. 

They drifted through the crowd, buoyed along by the other people going to eat. Iwaizumi let his gaze wander, catching on a bobbing head of black and white hair that appeared to be headed towards them. He caught Oikawa’s shoulder, pointing towards the man he’d noticed when Tooru looked back at him. 

“I think he’s trying to catch up to us.” 

Oikawa followed his gaze and rolled his eyes, “Oh my god, not tonight Koutarou.”

“Hey! Tooru! Ushijima! Wait!”

They paused, and the bouncy young man pushed through people until he was beside them, pulling his partner behind. 

“Good evening Bokuto. Akaashi.” Ushijima said politely, bowing his head a little to both of them. 

“Who is this?” Bokuto asked, immediately zeroing in on Iwaizumi, staring at him intently. 

“Um…” Iwaizumi felt his mind go blank, knowing he was supposed to lie but not remembering exactly how it went. 

“This is my savior!” Oikawa jumped in, “Iwaizumi Hajime—he helped me last night when some thieves attacked me.”

Bokuto’s jaw dropped, “You were attacked?”

“Are you alright, Tooru?” Akaashi asked, the corners of his mouth turning down in concern. 

“Oh yes, I’m fine!” Oikawa assured them, “Iwa-chan stopped them before they could take anything. I’ve brought him to have dinner with us to say thank you.”

Akaashi squinted at Iwaizumi, tilting his head a little, “I see.”

“Woah!” Bokuto’s eyes sparkled, “How many were there? Did you get hurt? How strong were they?”

Iwaizumi glanced at Oikawa nervously, not sure how he was supposed to answer. 

“I’m sure they don’t want to talk about it anymore.” Akaashi cut in, eyes still scanning Iwaizumi, “Let’s discuss something more pleasant.”

“Right!” Bokuto was easily diverted, “Is it okay if we eat with you guys? We haven’t caught up in ages.”

Oikawa’s expression pinched momentarily before he smiled, “Of course! I don’t see any reason why not. Although, I question your definition of an ‘age,’ Koutarou, we spoke just a few days ago.”

Privately, Iwaizumi was relieved at the additions to their dinner party. He had a suspicion that Oikawa seemed put out about it because his two friends would make the dinner more pleasant, and he was unhappy to see a wrench being thrown into the plans. 

Ushijima pointed out their table, noticing Oikawa’s family before the rest of them did. Iwaizumi’s nervousness grew as they got closer, not sure what he should expect. The Oikawa clan looked nice enough, but there was a severity about them that put him on edge.

“Good evening, everyone!” Oikawa beamed, “I have a surprise for all of you.”

An arm darted out and pulled Iwaizumi forward before he could dodge, “This is Iwaizumi Hajime, and I owe him my life!”

A single raised brow from his mother, “What are you talking about, Tooru?”

Ushijima pulled out chairs for both of them, and Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa, who was illustrating the story graphically with his hands. 

“It was just horrifying, you can’t imagine!” Oikawa told them, “I thought they would rob me and leave me for dead, but Iwaizumi was so brave. The criminals ran off, and he stayed to make sure I was okay. Of course I had to introduce you all to my hero.”

“Well, I’m sure we’re very grateful to you, Iwaizumi.” A man who looked like he was likely Tooru’s older brother told him, “Tooru has always been prone to getting into trouble, and he doesn’t always have one of us to look out for him.”

“That’s right.” Oikawa’s mother added, turning her gaze to Iwaizumi, “You have my thanks. Tell me about yourself, Iwaizumi.”

The Oikawa matriarch was a stately woman who bore a striking resemblance to Tooru. They had the same straight nose, wavy hair, and sloping forehead. But where Tooru’s eyes had the warmth of deep mahogany, his mother’s were a cool gray. 

“Um…” Iwaizumi was unsure what he actually supposed to share, “I’ve been living in Paris for about three years working as an artist. I ended up in Liverpool somehow, and wound up on Titanic by chance, really. A happy accident after a very lucky hand at poker.”

“An artist?” Mrs. Oikawa inquired, “Have I seen your work? I attend a lot of galleries.”

Iwaizumi chuckled ruefully, “I doubt it. I’m not what you would call popular.”

Her eyes narrowed, “I see.”

And then she ignored him. Through the rest of the dinner conversation flowed around him like he was a rock in the middle of a stream. He picked at his food, glancing sideways at Tooru every once and awhile. 

Oikawa smirked back at him, and Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed angrily. He hadn’t expected this dinner to go well, but he hadn’t counted on just being ignored. It felt so passive but so personal at the same time—like he wasn’t even worth looking at.

“Iwaizumi.” Ushijima turned to him eventually, “Are you enjoying your meal?”

“Yeah, thanks.” Iwaizumi answered, “Everything is really good.”

“That’s a lovely jacket you’re wearing, Iwaizumi.” Mrs. Oikawa cut in, “And it looks awfully familiar. Who’s the designer?”

“I—I don’t…” Iwaizumi stuttered, “It’s not mine.”

“Oh! So silly of me. I should have realized.” She apologized, “I remember now, I recognized it because Wakatoshi has worn it. Did he lend it to you?”

Iwaizumi flushed, “Yeah, he let me borrow it for the night.”

“’Toshi is so considerate!” Tooru enthused, “None of my things would fit.”

“It must be difficult, living the way you do.” Mrs. Oikawa commented, “I can’t imagine not having my own clothes to wear to dinner. How do you do it?”

Iwaizumi’s blush intensified, but he answered proudly, “Well, I have plenty to wear when there’s not a dress code. And there’s freedom in it, you know.” He glanced at Tooru, “I would get tired of these stuffy jackets pretty quickly, I think. My art might not pay for all this, but it provides for my needs. And it makes me happy.”

“That’s very admirable, Iwaizumi.” Akaashi supported him, “Prioritizing your creativity over wealth.”

Mrs. Oikawa pursed her lips, “Can’t we have both?”

“Not usually.” Akaashi replied coolly.

Conversation stalled for a moment as everyone stumbled over the awkwardness caused by Akaashi’s comment. 

“So serious, Keiji!” Bokuto finally broke the silence, “This is why no one invites us to things, you know. You keep everybody too sober.”

“Trust me, Koutarou. I am not the reason we don’t get invited to things.” Akaashi assured him smoothly, a little upturn at the corners of his mouth betraying him. 

“Keiji!” Bokuto squawked, and everyone laughed. The tension in the air dissipated, and Iwaizumi settled down to eat his meal.

* * *

Course after course was placed in front of them, until Iwaizumi was sure he would pop from the sheer amount of food he was forcing into his stomach. Finally, dessert was cleared away, and he glanced at Tooru, unsure how he was supposed to extricate himself politely. 

“Well, it’s been delightful having you with us, Iwaizumi.” Apparently Mrs. Oikawa was taking it upon herself to dismiss him, “You’re a very quaint young man, and we are so thankful for the help you gave Tooru.”

“It was nothing, ma’am.” He stood and nodded to her, before approaching Tooru. 

“Thank you for your generosity, Oikawa.” He took Tooru’s hand in his own, smirking as he gently kissed the other man’s fingers. From his sleeve, he pushed the little note he’d been hiding into Oikawa’s hand, relishing the surprise that appeared in the other’s expression for a moment before it was quickly covered up. 

“Of course.” Oikawa replied, pulling his hand back. “Thank you for joining us.”

Iwaizumi turned to address the table, “Thank you, please excuse me.”

He turned and walked out of the opulent dining hall, careful to keep his spine straight as their eyes followed him. It may be time to go back to his grimy life in third class, but he would never let any of them labor under the impression that he would have preferred to stay.

Meanwhile, Oikawa tightly gripped the piece of paper in his hand, squeezing it anxiously. It was too early to dismiss himself, but he desperately wanted to read what Iwaizumi had written for him. 

“I’m going to the restroom.” He blurted, his chair dragging against the floor as he pushed it back, “I’ll be back in just a moment.”

His mother frowned at him, but didn’t say anything. Oikawa hurried out, barely closing the bathroom door behind him before unfolding the little note. 

_Meet me at the propeller after dinner._

_-Iwaizumi_

He smiled as he recognized his own phrasing, but he knew that it would be at least another hour before they were finished with drinks. He shoved the paper into his breast pocket hastily, mind racing as he left the bathroom. 

Reclining against the wall, in a pose that was too purposeful to be relaxed, stood Akaashi, waiting. 

Oikawa crossed his arms over his chest, “Do you need something, Keiji?”

Akaashi sighed, “You’re not as sneaky as you think. Who is that boy?”

“I already told you: he helped me last night. There’s nothing else to know.”

Akaashi pushed off the wall, “You’re lying.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue in exasperation, “You’re being overly suspicious. I’m being perfectly transparent…”

Quick fingers darted to the errant corner of paper that poked out of the top of his pocket, snatching the note before Oikawa could stop them. 

He held his breath as Akaashi read the note, ears burning as he waited for a response.

There was quiet between them for a moment, but eventually Keiji folded the paper back up and tucked it back into Tooru’s pocket carefully. Oikawa watched him through his lashes, nervous to see his reaction.

“Go on.” Akaashi muttered, “I’ll tell Ushijima and your mother that you went back to your room with a headache.”

Oikawa’s beamed, “Keiji, you’re an angel.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, “You know that’s not true, now leave before somebody notices us.”

Oikawa made a beeline for the door, slipping out of the dining hall. He followed the familiar path down to the propeller, reminding himself to slow down when he felt the urge to jog. It would be unwise to draw attention to himself. 

Cool night air met him when he left the cozy interior of the ship, and he could see the outline of Iwaizumi leaning back against the railing. 

“Well, you were right.” Iwaizumi commented, “That was miserable.”

“I told you!” Oikawa preened, “There’s nothing worse than dinner with my mother.”

He joined Iwaizumi at the railing, peering over it so he could see the water. 

“You got off lucky, by the way. Akaashi and Bokuto acted as buffers—she couldn’t be outright rude with them there.”

“I would argue that she managed to be pretty rude anyway.”

Oikawa giggled, “I can’t believe she called you quaint.”

Iwaizumi shoved him playfully, “Don’t laugh! She treated me like a bug or something—one she wanted to squish.”

“Well, now you know!” Oikawa turned away from the waves to look at Iwaizumi, “Being rich isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”

Iwaizumi nodded his head sagely, “Yes, you’ve truly taught me an invaluable lesson, oh wise one. I’ve been enlightened.”

Oikawa huffed, “Why can’t you just say that I’m right?”

“I just did!” Iwaizumi defended himself.

“You didn’t mean it!”

“Well, you’re right about that.” Iwaizumi grinned, “But now, it’s my turn to show you something.”

* * *

In the belly of the ship, all of the rich colors were muted down to dark browns and dingy blues, but as their surrounding got duller, the atmosphere got brighter. Iwaizumi led Oikawa past rooms were people were shouting and laughing and crying, and some rooms where people were doing all three. 

Sound bubbled out into the hallway from a brightly lit center, and Iwaizumi steered him towards what appeared to be the hub of activity down here. 

Inside, there was a live band playing for dozens of people, all of whom were either drinking or dancing. 

Oikawa took in the scene with wide eyes, not sure how to respond to this level of careless behavior. Iwaizumi disappeared from his side for a moment, and he felt a bit of panic sneak into his chest. He didn't want to be left alone.

But Hajime reappeared quickly, holding shots for both of them. 

He held out the glass and raised an eyebrow, “You game to have some fun?”

Never one to back down from a challenge, Oikawa took the shot and threw it back into his throat. His eyes watered, but he held back his instinct to choke. 

Iwaizumi copied him, swallowing the drink smoothly. Oikawa’s eyes traced the path of the glass, fixating on Hajime’s mouth before he tore his gaze away. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Iwaizumi wiped his lips with the back of his hand, putting both of their glasses aside. 

Oikawa eyed the other couples nervously, “I don’t… I don’t know how to dance like that.”

“I’ll teach you.” Iwaizumi shrugged, “It’s not hard, and everybody is too drunk to care if you’re doing it right.”

Oikawa swallowed down his trepidation, “I guess we can try.”

Iwaizumi took his hand, leading him onto the edges of the dance floor, where they could move without being anyone’s way. 

“Put your hand on my shoulder.” He instructed, wrapping his fingers around Oikawa’s waist. 

“Who said you could lead?” Oikawa joked, but did as he was told. 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, “I’m the one who knows what I’m doing, remember?”

“But I’m taller.”

Iwaizumi just glared, tugging him closer. “Do you know how to foxtrot?”

“Yes, of course.”

“This is just like that, but we’re going to turn as we do it.”

Iwaizumi stepped forward, and Oikawa hastily stepped back to match him. They found a slow rhythm, Iwaizumi guiding him confidently through the steps. It really wasn’t that difficult once Oikawa got the hang of adjusting the step to account for the extra movements, and they gradually made their way closer to the center, whirling around with the rest of the couples. 

Iwaizumi spun him under his arm, making Oikawa giggle as he made him go faster and faster. He fell out of the spin clumsily, clutching Hajime’s shirt to keep himself upright. 

He looked up to see that Iwaizumi’s face was inches from his own, and he smiled. 

“I’m dizzy.” Oikawa gasped, surprised to find that he was out of breath. 

“Do you want to take a break?”

“No.” 

Song after song passed, and Oikawa felt giddy as he was swept away in this atmosphere of warmth and movement. They moved together gracefully and naturally, as if they were one being. Iwaizumi’s hand was hot at his waist, and the muscle in his shoulder flexed under Oikawa’s fingers. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

The current song ended, and another one began, more upbeat than the last. Iwaizumi let go of him, and instantly Oikawa felt like he’d lost something. 

“This is a group dance!” Iwaizumi shouted to him over the sound of the music and cheering, “We’re supposed to line up!”

Oikawa was hustled into a line of other people, with Iwaizumi facing him on the other side of the room. He followed just a beat behind as everyone moved, clumsily keeping up as they moved forward and back, spinning with Iwaizumi one moment, and then with a stranger in another. Unable to feel self-conscious here, he just laughed as he tried to keep up with everyone, collapsing into a chair when they were finally finished. 

Iwaizumi plopped down next to him, “Are you having fun?”

Oikawa grinned, “Yeah. I really am.”

“You owe me a favor now. Because I brought you here after you took me to that awful dinner.”

“I do not! I warned you it was going to be awful, you just wouldn’t believe me.”

“I see how it is, I show you how to have a good time and dance with you for hours, but you can’t even agree to one measly favor.” Iwaizumi teased. 

“Wait.” Oikawa froze, “Hours? What time is it?”

Iwaizumi squinted up at the clock, “It looks like it’s almost 1. Why?”

Oikawa followed his gaze to the clock, horrified by what he saw there. “Oh my God! Somebody has to have checked on me by now, they’re going to know!”

Iwaizumi’s brows furrowed, “Where do they think you are?”

“Keiji was going to say I had a headache, I should be in my room.” Oikawa jolted up, clutching onto the back of his chair when the room started to spin. 

To Iwaizumi’s horror, Oikawa appeared to be tearing up. “I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to leave.”

Iwaizumi heaved himself out of his chair, “Come on, drama queen, I’ll take you back. You didn’t tell me you were a lightweight.”

Oikawa slapped Iwaizumi’s arm lightly, pushing out his lower lip as fat tears rolled down his cheeks, “I’m not a lightweight, you just gave me lighter fluid.”

A soft hand landed on his lower back, gently guiding him toward the doorway and out into the hall, “Well you better stop crying and start thinking, because we’re going to need a really good lie to get you out of this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am s o s o r r y that this took so long. I'm back at college and there's a lot less time for recreational writing, so updates will likely take longer than a week to put up. Please know that I'm doing my best and try to be patient with me.


End file.
